Backpacks
'''-Backpacks-' '-Assault Pack-' ''The standard starting bag for low level classes and "None" players. Lightweight and low capacity, available in a range of colors. * Stats **Capacity = 100 **Weight = 60 **Colors = Khaki, Digital, Green, Black, Sage, Camo, and Tan **Perks = None '''-Kit Bag-' ''One of the more common upgrade backpacks found in the world and standard spawn equipment for some mid-level classes. 50% more storage than the starting Assault pack and available in three colors. * Stats **Capacity = 150 **Weight = 90 **Colors = Sage, Tan and Camo **Perks = None '''-Bergen Bag-' ''A medium capacity backpack that is desirable due to its lower profile and decent storage capacity. Available in four colors. * Stats **Capacity = 220 **Weight = 150 **Colors = Sage, Camo, Green and Black **Perks = None '''-Carryall Bag-' ''A high capacity backpack available in variety of camouflage patterns. Third largest storage capacity of all the backpacks in Breaking Point. * Stats **Capacity = 280 **Weight = 200 **Colors = Sage, Camo, Green and Black **Perks = None '''-Czech Survival Pack-' ''The largest and most rare lootable backpack in Breaking Point. Very high capacity at the expense of high profile. * Stats **Capacity = 330 **Weight = 250 **Colors = Camo **Perks = None '''-Outlaw Pack-' ''A compact equipment pack that is standard equipment for Level 2 Outlaws. Extremely low profile and lightweight with light/moderate storage capacity. * Stats **Capacity = 180 **Weight = 70 **Colors = Tan **Perks = Level 2 Outlaw Standard equipment '''-Outlaw Heavy Pack-' ''A compact heavy equipment pack that is standard equipment for Level 3 Outlaws. Extremely low profile and lightweight with moderate storage capacity. * Stats **Capacity = 240 **Weight = 100 **Colors = Sage **Perks = Level 3 Outlaw Standard equipment '''-Nomad Alice Pack -' ''A heavy duty Alice pack with high storage capacity and moderate weight. Standard equipment for Level 3 Nomads. * Stats **Capacity = 260 **Weight = 200 **Colors = Sage **Perks = Level 3 Nomad Standard equipment '''-Ranger Medic Pack-' ''A light assault pack that is standard equipment for Level 3 Rangers. Allows for a variety of medical treatment to yourself and others. * Stats **Capacity = 150 **Weight = 120 **Colors = Sage **Perks = Level 3 Ranger Standard equipment. Performs the functions of Bandages, Field Dressings, Morphine, and Painkillers. Infinite use but no points are gained. '''-Engineer Utility Pack-' ''A heavy utility pack that is standard equipment for Level 3 Engineers (coming soon). The second largest backpack in Breaking Point, the Engineer Utility Pack doubles as a toolbox, allows for the complete repair of any vehicle and provides light upper chest vital armor. * Stats **Capacity = 300 **Weight = 300 **Colors = Black/Red **Perks = Level 3 Engineer Standard equipment. Light vital armor, toolbox functionality, individual part repair ability (tire patch, resin, duct tape etc) and allows for the complete repair of any vehicle once per server session. '''-Vests-' '-Utility Belt-' ''A light equipment belt and the most common vest item in Breaking Point. Lightweight with low storage capacity. * Stats **Capacity = 40 **Weight = 20 **Colors = Olive **Armor = None **Perks = None '''-Equipment Harness-' ''A heavy equipment harness with high capacity and light armor. * Stats **Capacity = 80 **Weight = 40 **Colors = Khaki, Dark Green, Black **Armor = Light **Perks = None '''-Survival Rig-' ''A medium equipment rig with moderate capacity and the ability to hold water (coming soon). * Stats **Capacity = 80 **Weight = 40 **Colors = Khaki, Dark Green, Black **Armor = Light **Perks = Can be filled with water '''-Tactical Vest-' ''A medium tactical vest with moderate capacity and armor. * Stats **Capacity = 70 **Weight = 70 **Colors = Khaki, Dark Green, Black **Armor = Moderate **Perks = Enhanced body protection '''-Plate Carrier-' ''A heavy tactical vest with moderate capacity and heavy armor. * Stats **Capacity = 70 **Weight = 150 **Colors = Green Digital **Armor = Heavy **Perks = Enhanced body and vital protection '''-Light Vest Pouch-' ''A light, low profile vest pouch. Standard Equipment for level 2 Survivalists. * Stats **Capacity = 50 **Weight = 10 **Colors = Tan **Armor = None **Perks = Standard Equipment for level 2 Survivalists '''-Heavy Vest Pouch-' ''A heavy duty vest pouch with light armor. Standard Equipment for level 3 Survivalists. * Stats **Capacity = 90 **Weight = 50 **Colors = Dirt **Armor = Light **Perks = Standard Equipment for level 3 Survivalists